The end of the life you know
by PailyLoveJB
Summary: This story is about the relationship between Lindsey and Shay and what can happen if things go how they aren't supposed to.
1. Chapter 1

*29/04/2014*

'Great day on set! you were on roll! Don't you think the fans will love it?' Lindsey said enthusiastic when we came back in my dressing room.  
'mhh.. I guess so..' I answered while being with my mind somewhere else. 'What's wrong?' Lindsey asked worried. I woke up out of my thoughts and yelled 'I cant do this anymore Lindsey!'

*23/10/2012*

'Guys today we have a new member of the show who we haven't seen for a long time. LINDSEY SHAW' Marlene King (producer of the show) said to us. Hey! Hi! how are you doing? Great to have you back! all kinds of things I heard around me but I wasn't really paying attention to any of it. Today stay started out like normal. but just now I have one big problem on my mind. and I can't let go of it. Why did this had to happen to me? why? I walked to the stairs and sat down. I have to play a scene in half an hour so it doesn't make sense to go to my dressing room. After a few minutes someone set down next to me. I woke up out of my thought. It was Lindsey. 'Hey, good to have you back!' I said while trying to smile and being a little bit enthusiastic. 'Thanks' Lindsey said 'is everything okay? you don't look like you are happy.' 'I'm okay.' I said and trying my best to get a little smile on my face. 'Okay I trust you, you know we have our first scene together in half an hour right? it's going to be intense.'


	2. Chapter 2

*23/10/2012*

I heard a bell ring and I knew this was the time that my scene had to start. I got up from the stears and slowly walk to the room where I had to be for this scene. With what feels like a brick in my stomach I walked to Lindsey and said 'Hi.' Because I knew we would have our scene together. I had learned my parts but I didn't realise it would be between me and Lindsey. I knew I had to kiss someone but I alsos had no idea I had to kiss Lindsey. It gave me a good feeling thinking that later today I would go to the movies with Ryan. He's really sweet to me but for now FOCUS. Here we go. 'Shay are you ready?' I heard Marlene ask me. I was ready to get this behind me and film this scene already. 'Yes!' I answered trying to sound enthusiastic. But the more I thought about it het more enthusiastic I actually became. 'Lindsey, ready?' I heard Marlene ask Lindsey. 'Definetely, let's do this' Lindsey answered while looking at me.

'Okay here we go! Shay sit down on the bed, Lindsey behind the door please. Okay guys here we go. Lights, camera, action!'

(Shay turns into Emily, Lindsey into Paige because Scene)

*knock, knock*

Emily: 'Who's there?'

Paige: 'Can I come in?'

Emily: 'Paige!' Emily jumped up and pulled Paige into a thight hug. 'I missed you so much!'

Paige: 'I missed you too!'

Emily: 'So now you're back, does this mean that you would go on a date with me?'

Paige: 'I would love to! When and what do you wanna do?'

Emily: 'Shall we go to the movie the walking zombie? tommorow evening at 9 PM?'

Paige: 'Omg I love that movie! Yes, let's do that! sounda good. But also because I've got you with me!'

Emily: 'You're to sweet! Come here!' she pulled Paige closer and kissed her passionate.

Paige: 'Em, your parents are downstairs!'

Emily: 'Yeah you're right we have to be safer. but we also have to be careful in the ciniema tommorrow!'

Paige: 'I have to go! I have to get some sleep. I didn't sleep good last night. Bye Em love you!' she gave Emily a kiss on the cheeck and dissapeared out of the door.

'Cut!' Marlene yelled. 'That was amazing girls! first take and immediately good! that's it for you Lindsey you're free to go I'll see you tommorow! Shay I will need you in 2.5 hours. make sure that you are back by then.' 'thanks Marlene!' They both answered while leaving the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

*26/10/2012*

I woke up. it's 6.30 AM... The alarm clock kept buzzing. Yes yes I'm awake. I pushed out the alarm clock and got out.  
I saw Ryan laying next to me. I knew it didn't feel like it used to. I've noticed that before. But I still can't tell him.  
I can't bring myself to tell him. he's too sweet for me. buying me flowers taking me to the movie like old times but I have to tell him soon.  
Right now I have to go. I get up, get ready, give him a kiss on the cheeck, and leave.  
By the time I reach set it's 8.00 AM. Lindsey was already there and I saw her checking me out.. I kinda blushed.  
Lindsey came to me and asked: 'why are you blushing?'  
I looked at her and asked: 'Why are you checking me out?' now she blushed.  
'Touché' She said while smiling. 'Come we have to go play the scene. wait, hold on, you have to change into Emily's clothes.'  
'Go to your dressing room, I'll get your clothes for you.' Lindsey said. 'Okay if you want to.' I said and hugged her as a way of thanking her for getting my clothes.  
I went to my dressing room and on my way I saw Ashley. 'Hey Ash!' I said enthusiastic. She looked around and saw me.  
'Shay!' She came over and hugged me! 'how are you? Haven't seen you in a while.I missed my buttah in my buttahbenzo.' She said. 'I know, I know. But I have to play a scene with Lindsey in a few. you can come watch. let's make a deal. you can choose if you come and watch or not. But whatever you decide to do in a second we have to catch up soon! Maybe lunch together today?' I proposed. 'Deal!' Ashley said and smiled. than her smile dissapeared and she said 'What are you waiting for! go get dressed. I can't wait until lunch for you to play that scene. I have an appointment at lunch!' She laughed. I hugged her and said 'I see you in a bit.' I run to my dressing room because I knew I was late. When I entered my dressing room I saw Lindsey sitting on my couch. 'Where have you been? you're late. now here are your clothes get dressed babe... uhmm I mean Shay.' She blushed 'Did you just said babe to me?' I asked playful. I laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheeck. 'it's okay Lindsey, don't wurry. I'm going to get dressed.' I walked to the bathroom and thought what the hell is wrong with her? why is she acting so weird? whatever. when I got back she sat back on my couch. 'Hey you ready?' I asked. she looked at me and laughed. 'damn, you look good in that outfit. ' she said. I looked at her and blushed 'Really?' I asked. she knodded yes. I laughed. 'Now let's go or Marlene will get really mad.' She took my hand and pulled me with her. I was so nervous for the scene that it gave me stomach ace.I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. that's what I kept repeating to myself in my head. Marlene came and said 'Girls, ready?' 'Yes' Me and Lindsey said at the same time. 'Let's do this!' I said probably a little bit too enthusiastic as I see the faces of Marlene and Lindsey looking at me like I just acted like 10 monkey's. 'guys stop looking at me we have a scene to shoot.' I said to kinda safe myself from this awkward moment.

'Okay, here we go. Light, Camera, Action'

(Shay - Emily, Lindsey - Paige) ( if scene get's interrupted you see Shay:)Emily's POV

I was waiting in the living room. I tried to look hot but I don't think it really worked.

*knock knock*

There Paige is... I suddenly got really nervous.

I opened the door.

Paige: *laughs*

Shay: 'Lindsey you aren't supposed to laugh here you douchebag!' I started to laugh with her.

Marlene: 'Cut. okay girls shake loose. take 1 minute to get ready.'

*1 min. later*

Marlene: 'okay girls, ready?'

Lindsey: 'Yes!'

Shay: 'Yes!'

Marlene: 'Lights, camera, action!'

*knock knock*

I opened the door.

Paige: 'Wowww.' She looked at me from top to bottom and back. 'You look so beautiful em.'

She came to me and hugged me.

Emily:'Thanks Paige, you don't look that bad yourself either.'

Paige: 'let's go beautiful. we don't want to miss the movie.'

Emily: 'Wait let me get my purse.' I got my purse from the couch and we went to the cinema.

the movie was about 20 minutes from start and me and Paige were kissing.

Paige: 'Em I think I really love you.'

Emily: 'Paige, I think I really love you too.'

The movie was finished.

Emily: 'Wanna come to my house? Chill a little bit?' I said while winking.

Paige: 'I'm sorry beautiful but if I don't get home in 10 minutes my dad will get suspicious and you know what he's like.'

Emily: 'yeah I know what he's like. an other time?'

Paige: 'Sure.' Paige gave Emily a kiss and drove away.

Marlene: 'Cut! great girls! the fans will really see the Chemistry! looks good. bye!'

'So that went good.' Lindsey said. 'Yeah, I guess so.' I answered. "Listen, Shay, I was thinking. do you want to go to the cinema with me tonight?' Lindsey asked me nervously. 'Sure I would love to. I'll see you at 8 at the cinema?' I answered. 'Okay, see you then.' Lindsey smiled and she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

*26/10/2012*

it was 12.00 PM and I heard a knock on my dressing room door. I've been chilling here since I ended the scene with Lindsey. I noticed I fell asleep for an hour. With a cracky voice I said 'Come in.' 'Hey, Shay! Ready for lunch?' Ashley came in. 'Omg did you just woke up.' she asked. 'Kinda.' I said. 'Can we just stay here for another hour and go have lunch at 1PM?' I asked because I really needed time to get ready and be chilled. 'Sure! we can listen some music and talk? or whatever you want to do. Just tell what you want to do.' She answered. ' mhh... Maybe we can do a Ustream? just give me 10 minutes to look normal.' I said. 'sure! awesome!. I will already tweet that we'll be having a buttahbenzo Ustream finally after a while and I will log in and see how we have to do it again. because I kinda forgot how to do it after this long time we haven't done it.' she said. 'I got back from chancing my clothes and doing my hair and I heard Ashley screaming 'And here's the wonderful Shannon Mitchell people! Get over here Shay! the fans want to see you too!' I got to the couch and sad down next to Ashely. 'Well hello there people! here I am! So let's answer some questions. Let me see. "Shay how are you and Ryan?" Well me and Ryan are good. we don't spend much time together because we are both really busy. but we're good.' Ashley was typing on my Phone and I got a message. It was from Ashley. "Shay, I can see in your face that you and Ryan aren't okay. tell me about it at lunch okay? and remember, se are buttahbenzo you can trust me!" I looked at her and smiled at her. she understood I would tell her. I read another question. "Ashley, 1D or Bieber?" 'mhh... let's think. The biebs! sorry 1D fans.'

*30 minutes later*

'Okay 1 more question because me and Shay are going to have lunch! I'm hungry.' Ashley laughs. I laugh too. 'you're Always hungry. But okay one more question. oeh, that's a good one. "How does kissing a girl differs from kissing a boy?" Well let me explain. To be honest I have no idea how it differs. If you kiss with a boy when you love him it also is different then when you kiss with a boy when you don't love him. that's why I can't say how kissing a girl differs from kissing a boy. because what Lindsey and I do is acting. we don't love each other that way. But if you want to know if it's weird all I can say is no. sometimes I even prefer it because girls Always smell good. But don't get me wrong. I'm not gay.' I saw Ashley looking at me with attention. I took over because I saw she was surprised. 'Okay guys! that was it! she you next time! byee! Ashley say bye.' Ashley was still totally impressed so she said softly bye. I closed of the computer and said 'So Ash where do you want to go for lunch?' she looked at me and said 'you've got alot to explain so let's just order in pizza and talk here because we will need the privacy.' 'uhm... okay' I answered. Ashley stood up and called the pizzeria and walked to the bathroom to get a little quiet. I heard her order a pizza with mushrooms and pesto. ashley yelled at me 'Shay what kinda pizza do you want?' I yelled back 'a pizza with pepperoni and salami!' I heard Ashley saying "okay, thanks bye." "Okay chill. you can trust her." I said o myself over and over again until Ashley walked in the room. she sat down next me and said: 'first give me a hug Shay.' I hugged her thight not for her. But because I needed a hug. I let go after about 30 seconds. she looked me in the eyes and said 'Shay I could see that it's not going good between you and Ryan. come on spill. I want to help you and you know that you can trust me. so tell me, what's wrong?' she said. It gave me a good feeling and it really gave me the feeling I could trust her so I started talking... Remember the first time when Lindsey came on set?' I asked her. 'Yes, the time when you had the scene when she had to kiss you, right?' she answered. 'Yes that scene. I had to do the scene 10 times over because everytime after she kissed me I couldn't remember my line. That's when the first time the idea came to my mind that I might be gay...' Tears builted up in my mind. I kept telling while the tears rolled down my face. 'But then she left set again and I thought everything would go back to normal. and then Friday happened. We had to kiss and hug in the scene and my feelings were back in a flash.' I cried and hugged her. Ashley tried to comfort me and hugged me and said: 'Everythings gonna be alright.' I cried in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

*26/10/2012* It was 6.00 PM and I was ready to go to the cinema with Lindsey. I was really excited so I started to get ready early. It was 6.30 PM and my Phone rang. I saw on the screen that it was Lindsey. I answered the Phone. 'Hey Lindsey.' I said. 'Hey, uhmm... I was thinking maybe we can go 1 hour earlier to have something to eat? I'm starving. But if you aren't ready or don't want you just have to say!' She said quickly. she sounded nervous. 'Sure, let's do it!' I answered. I heard a sigh. After a while she answered. 'Okay I'll pick you up at 7, okay?' 'Sure!' I said calm but excited. I hung up and smiled. But then wondered. Why am I so excited? Wait.. Isn't Ryan coming home tonight? I checked my phone and searched for his text message. I couldn't find it. I walked to the kitchen to look at the calender. today is the 26th. *sigh* he's not coming home until the 28th. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I got a message from Ashley. _Turn on your TV Right now Shay! Go to ABC 8/7c and turn the volume loud! they keep repeating it this quarter so hurry! XOXO Ash _I turned on the tv and went to 8/7c. OMG! my mouth opened. I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. My phone beeped again. And again it was a message from Ashley. _SHAY DO NOT FREAK OUT! I know this is your first kissing scene on tv with a girl. But no one will ever think you are gay because of this! everyone knows that this is just acting. it's okay! XOXO Ash _I re-read it and decided to send her a message back._ But that's the problem! for me it wasn't just acting. I think I really love her. And what am I supposed to do with Ryan? He's coming home in 2 days and I can't look at him like my boyfriend anymore. I'm pretty sure he will ask me on a date. Can you come over when Ryan comes home please? I can't break up with him when I'm alone! I really need you. XOXO Shay. _I got a message back:_ 'Sure I'll be there! just tell me what time! XOXO Ash' _I sighed. With Ashley here I think I can break up with him. It's better for the both of us. I woke up out of my thoughts when I heard my phone make a sound. I looked at it. It was a message from Lindsey. 'Hey Shay, I'm leaving my house now and I'll be there in 5 minutes. hope you are ready. XOXO Lindsey' OMG she'll be here in 5 minutes. I checked my purse if I had everything. I felt in the pocket of my jeans and felt my phone so I was ready. The doorbell rang. I opened the door and was speachless. She looked stunning! Jawdropping. I looked at her from head to toe and back. She was wearing a thight top which made her boobs show really good. underneath she had a thight light colour jeans. With high supra sneakers. I saw she looked at me in exactly the same way. Finally I could say something but it was only: 'Wow, you look really super beautiful.' She blushed and said: 'Thank you, you look also really hot.' Now she made me blush. 'Let's go, or we'll have to miss the movie after dinner.' I said giggling. We both walked to Lindsey's car. she opened the door for me, I looked around and got into the car. She drove us to a dinner a few miles from LA. So we were sure no one would bother seeing us together. Lindsey got a hamburger with some French fries and I got a hotdog with French fries. It was nice to be with her in a dinner not worrying about anyone seeing us and have some old school junk food without being afraid a papparazi would see it. 'I'm so tired Lindsey. I don't really feel like going to the movies. Do you wanna come to my house and watch a movie there?' I asked her with my puppy eyes. I really want her to say yes. She looked at me. She looked directly in my eyes. 'If that's what you want babe. uhmmm... Shay.' She blushed again. I giggled and said 'you can call me babe if you want to Sexy' I smiled and winked at her. She hit me playfully and we went to her car. She drove to my house and I opened the door. It was silent inside but I liked it. 'Come into my little small palace' I said and smiled. We walked in and Lindsey said down on the couch. I gave her 5 movies too choose from. 'I get us something to drink and some popcorn. You can choose which movie. BRB.' I walked to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave and got us 2 glasses and a bottle of Pepsi. I opened the bag of popcorn. Took a bole and put the popcorn in it. I took it to the living room and put it on the table. I looked at Lindsey. 'So? what movie will it be?' I asked her. She took the DVD and held it up so I could read the title 'You serious? Paranormal activity? Okay! It's creepy but together with someone I would watch it.' I said. I took the dvd and shoved it in the dvd player. I turned off the lights and used my phones flashlight to find the couch. I sat down next to Lindsey and the movie started. After 10 minutes the first scary thing happened and I burried my face in her shoulder. She laid her arm around me. I turned my face to the tv again andthen the next scsry thing happened but this time I burried my face between her boobs. I shocked and looked up to her face. She looked at me and smiled. I sat down straight next to her. She looked at me and I looked at her. she laid her hand on my cheeck and bended over. Just when she was 2 cm away from my face my Phone rang. She sat back down and I answered the Phone. It was Ashley. 'Can I call you back later Ash?' Sure she answered. I hung up the Phone. 'Sorry Lindsey. That was Ashley. I call her back later.' Lindsey answered: 'It's okay. I think I'm going home and sleep. I'll text you tommorrow.' 'Oh okay.' I said and walked her to the door. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheeck. She blushed waved and walked away. 


End file.
